The goal of this project is to extend neuroimaging applications beyond the visualization and measurement of individual brain data sets. To that end, the applicants proposed a series of experiments to develop and test new techniques for quantitative comparisons of anatomic and functional information from groups of subjects and across different modalities. The specific aims of this project were divided among five interrelated research programs; 1) Structure/Function Delineation and Segmentation; 2) Spatial Manipulations; 3) Acquisition; 4) Visualization; and 5) Computer Software. Algorithm would be subjected to a rigorous series of validation experiments designed to measure its accuracy, precision and reliability. Experiments would be conducted with different modalities, data types, resolutions, subjects and species. The applicants proposed to formulate rules for its application based on its validity in a subject population, the data type and computational expense. The applicants have combined efforts in algorithmic development with the collection of high resolution anatomic data, and proposed to make these results available using electronic communication. The applicant would build on their established history of research in this area and extend previous efforts focused on the reconstruction and display of brain models to include the quantitative analysis of multimodal representations of brain across populations of individuals. They would maintain the three dimensional integrity of the data and provide usable visualization, analytical and portable software to the neuroscientific community.